bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zadron (NBZP)
Zadron is a mercenary who specialises in assassination, normally in the pay of Xa-Koro. Biography Life on Xia Zadron was originally a worker on Xia. He grew angry with the prejudice against males in Xian society and hungry for power, so he escaped the island and trained as a mercenary and assassin - a profession in which he showed great facility. At one point, he was hired to kill another Vortixx assassin, which he succeeded in doing, but he was unaware that she had a son, Kelrin, who witnessed this. Zadron was transported to Mata Nui when he was shot from behind by Roodaka with a teleport Rhotuka. Pre-RPG Zadron soon earned himself a reputation as one of (if not the best of) Xa-Koro's best assassins. His services were not restricted to the Xa-Koro establishment, however - anyone could hire him, if they could pay. Hunt for the Scarred Paladins After completing a mission to kill Merkavahkal, a Toa of Air, Zadron travelled to Ta-Koro (at certain points trailing the Toa Daedra), where he visited Kita, a Priestess of Xa-Kuta. From her he collected the bounty for Merkavahkal, but also fulfilled a personal - and highly unorthodox - request: he taught her to use a weapon. She chose to learn to fight with knives and daggers, both hand-to-hand and by throwing them. She learnt very quickly, secretly impressing Zadron. His final test for her used a somewhat unsettling target: himself. He told her to aim to kill him. After only a moment's hesitation, she complied, throwing the dagger directly at his heart-light. Despite the speed of the dagger, the short distance, and Kita's deceptively seeming to aim for his head, Zadron caught the dagger by its handle, its tip just touching the surface of his armour. In return for instructing her, Kita gave Zadron a small Xa-Kuta trinket, which had the ability to heal minor injuries. She then gave him his next assignment: to find out about and eliminate the recently-formed anti-Makuta group known as the Scarred Paladins. He would be paid for every traitor's mask he returned to her. Zadron set out on this mission, and soon came across the Daedra vs Arete Battle, where he engaged Kelrin, another Vortixx assassin. During the fight, Kelrin recognised him as the assassin who had killed his mother, and Zadron realised his resemblance to one of his previous targets. In the course of the fight both Vortixx received wounds; Zadron managed to slash Kelrin with a Radius Blade, and one of Kelrin's crossbow bolts left a painful and jagged gash on Zadron's cheek. Zadron soon realised that this fight was getting him nowhere, and quickly withdrew, not knowing that Kelrin was a Paladin. Zadron then, by pressing his Xa-Kuta trinket against his cut as the cold metal was soothing, discovered its ability to heal. On returning to the busy streets of Ta-Koro, he spotted another member of the Scarred Paladins: Corto. He trailed the Toa of Minerals into an alley, but, unknown to him, was himself followed by Dail, a fellow and rival assassin who had just joined the Paladins, and who remained unnoticed by him using her Kanohi Mahiki. She then, kept invisible by an illusion, ripped the air from his lungs. Zadron responded by firing several energy bolts in quick succession, to spot the tell-tale shimmer of an illusion. He succeeded, forcing Dail to move to a new position; on a nearby roof, and she then returned to preventing Zadron from breathing. Corto then attacked Zadron, who, despite his high blood oxygen content, would have fallen were it not for the timely arrival of Thurduk Jagen, who discovered Dail's hiding place, and distracted her sufficiently to break her hold. A complex fight ensued, involving much use of mask and elemental powers, from which Thurduk and Zadron eventually retreated, but not before Zadron managed to shoot and thus incapacitate Corto, and remove his mask. Zadron patched himself up in Thurduk's Ta-Koro hut, from which the Inquisitor conducted his operations in that village. He informed Thurduk about the Paladins, and the two parted ways. Zadron next cornered a Toa of Fire in a warehouse, questioned him at daggerpoint, and, when the Toa tried to escape, killed him and took his mask. As he had not managed to extract enough information about the Paladins, he next bought information from a trader, on whose suggestion he travelled to Le-Koro. The tree-village proved to be a dead-end, however, (although he did meet Lust, Raknar and Disotel there), so he then made for the Kumu Islets. On the way there, he saw yet another Paladin, Sabina, rendered unconscious by an insane Toa who called himself "Baron Stabbington". He spoke with the Baron, and then fought the partially recovered Sabina. He was able to snatch her mask just before she was incinerated by a plasma blast. Friends and Allies *The Church of Xa-Kuta - regular clients *Priestess Kita - a distinguished client *Thurduk Jagen - an Inquisitor for and with whom he has often worked *Echelon - another client in the Priesthood *The Daedra - while he is technically normally on the same side, Zadron has a frosty relationship with the Daedra, many of which are openly contemptuous of him, Greed being an exception Past Targets *Kelrin's mother - killed *Various beings in the Matoran Universe *Various beings on Mata Nui *Merkavahkal - killed *Kelrin - unsuccessful *Corto - incapacitated *A Toa of Fire - killed *Sabina - killed by another, but still claimed mask Category:Vortixx (NBZP)